thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walking Dead No Hope Left (Season 3)
This page shows Rick and the group when they come across a prison and face off against a dangerous man known as the Governor. Episodes A Seed Is Growing Sick Of It Walk With Me Please The Killer From Within Say The Word Or Else Hounded To Stay When The Dead Coming Knocking Soon Made To Suffer Forever Back Home I Ain't A Judas Asshole Arrow On The Door Step There The Hunter And The Prey This Sorrowful Filled Life Welcome To The Tombs My Friend Cast Starring * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes * Laurie Holden as Andrea * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier * IronE Singleton as T-Dog * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon * Jared S. Gilmore as Harry Peletier * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene. * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene. * Travis Charpentier as Shawn Greene * Danai Gurira as Michonne. * David Morrissey as The Governor Also Starring * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene * ames Allen McCune as Jimmy * Lew Temple as Axel. * Julio Cesar Cedillo as Lieutenant Welles. * Dallas Roberts as Milton Mamet. * Jose Pablo Cantillo as Caesar Martinez. * Donzaleigh Abernathy as Dr. Stevens. * Alexa Nikolas as Haley. * Chad Coleman as Tyreese Williams. * Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams. * Melissa Ponzio as Karen. Special Guest Stars * Lennie James as Morgan Jones. * Emma Bell as Amy * Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui * Unknown (body) and Norman Reedus as Jack Blake * Adrian Kali Turner as Duane Jones Co-Stars * Nick Gomez as Tomas. * Vincent Ward as Oscar. * Markice Moore as Andrew. * Theodus Crane as Big Tiny. * Troy Faruk as Sean. * Mike Mayhall as Franklin. * Lawrence Kao as Tim. * Travis Love as Shumpert. * Arthur Bridgers as Crowley. * Lindsay Abernathy as Rowan. * Gary Weeks as Brady. * Dwayne Boyd as National Guardsman. * Dave Davis as Gargulio. * Peter Kulas as Michael Coleman. * Alex Van as The Hermit. * Daniel Thomas May as Allen. * Cherie Dvorak as Donna. * Tyler Chase as Ben. * Russell Towery as Woodbury Guard. * E. Roger Mitchell as Paul. * Andy Glen as Mexican Boy. * Karenlie Riddering as Mexican Woman. * Al Vicente as Mexican Man. * Parker Wierling as Noah. * Russ Comegys as a Hitchhiker. * Dango Nguyen as Mean Guard. * Tanner Holland as Jody. Uncredited * Moses J. Moseley as Pet Walker #1. * Theshay West as Pet Walker #2. * Kylie Szymanski as Penny Blake. * Meaghan Caddy as Eileen. * Matthew Austin Murray as Wilson. * Owen Ridings as Owen. * Eryn Ridings as Eryn. * Philip Dido as National Guardsman 2 & Warren. * Scott Dale as National Guardsman 4. * Bob Fisher as National Guardsman 5 & National Guardsman 6. * Clair Danielle Canterbury as Female Walker in Prison. * Pj McDonnell as Store Walker. * Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell as Judith Grimes. * Peter Kulas as Michael Coleman. * Debi Hett-Kimsey as Betty Coleman. * Alexandra Scuffle as Gloria. * Denny Ainsworth as Woodbury Resident. * Bill Vella as Woodbury Resident. * Royce Munn as Woodbury Resident. * Abigail Jackson as Woodbury Resident. * Gina Marie as Woodbury Resident. * Leola Williams as Woodbury Resident. * Gregory Wilborn as Woodbury Resident. * Nikki O'Neal Cocroft as Woodbury Resident. * Sherrie Leigh Floyd Billings as Woodbury Resident. * Robert Bae Harvey as Woodbury Resident. * Deanna Dixon as Woodbury Resident. * Mitchell Gunter as Woodbury Guard. * Summer Kidder as Woodbury Girl . * Nathan Standridge as Woodbury Guard. * Greg Tresan as Richard Foster. * Carol Lane Tresan as Mrs. Foster. * Devon Tresan as Daughter. * Lucie O'Ferrall as Ms. McLeod. * Denise Huth as Mrs. Blake. * Randy Woods as Mr. Jacobson. * Jeff Cosmo as Woodbury Resident. * Amy Fuster as Woodbury Resident. * Christine Collins Ridley as Woodbury Resident. * Elberta McKnight as Woodbury Resident. * Kristy Hoefler as Woodbury Resident. * Vi C Fuqua as Woodbury Resident. * Alexander Miera as Woodbury Resident. * Cheryl Jones Harvey as Woodbury Resident. * Bridget Jourdain-Middleton as Woodbury Resident. * Kelli Graham Bero as Woodbury Resident. * Jim Moulton as Woodbury Resident. * Brittney King as Woodbury Resident. * Chris Brown as Woodbury Resident. * Jordan Rios as Woodbury Resident. * Henry Louis Adams as Woodbury Resident. * Gerald Duckworth as Woodbury Resident. * Kathy Miller-Boyer as Woodbury Resident. * Trish Vetterick as Woodbury Resident. * Sheila Agnew as Woodbury Resident. * Andy Martin as Woodbury Resident. * Maurice Grover as Woodbury Resident. * Nicholas Wayne Whatley as Woodbury Resident. * Will Gara as Woodbury Resident. * Gene Harper as Woodbury Resident. * Darnell Richards as Woodbury Resident. * Alyssa Ashley Nichols - Mother. (Deleted Scene) * Victor Waddell - Julian. (Deleted Scene) * Unknown as Emily Coleman. Deaths * Big Tiny * Tomas * Sean (Alive and Zombified) * Franklin * Wilson * Brady * Lieutenant Welles (Alive) * T-Dog * Andrew * Lori Grimes * Crowley * Tim * Gargulio * Hermit * Michael Coleman (Alive and Zombified) * Warren * Pete * Eisenberg * Bob Adams * Penny (Zombified) * Haley * Richard Foster * Erin (Zombified) * Jenny Jones (Zombified, Confirmed Fate) * Hitchhiker * Jody * Paul * Eric (Off-Screen) * Noah (Off-Screen) * Robbie (Off-Screen) * Rowan (Off-Screen) * Dr. Stevens (Off-Screen) * Eileen (Off-Screen) * Betty Coleman (Off-Screen) * Milton Mamet (Alive and Zombified) * Andrea * 6 Unnamed U.S. Military Soldiers * Numerous unnamed Woodbury soldiers (Alive and Zombified)